


Wrong time, right place.

by bagpussjocken



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixed messages will get you pretty far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong time right place

Morgan rapped once on the door and got no reply, frowning he juggled the wicker picnic basket in his hand and pulled out his key from his jeans pocket.

“Damn things are to tight – stop thinking about Garcia” he mumbled to himself as he slotted the key in to place and turned it sharply.

Opening the door on Garcia's apartment was like walking in to an explosion of colour and fun, like the lady herself, he mused as he glanced around – frowning again as she was nowhere in sight.

“Baby girl where are you?” he called out, wandering in to the bedroom he heard the shower stop running and held his breath.

“Oh damn” he whispered as she stepped from the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile – which froze in place as she saw him.

“What the hell are you doing here Derek?” she screeched, trying in vain to cover the necessary body parts she wanted to keep hidden from his wide eyes, one hand over her breasts the other trying to cover the lower half – all she succeed in doing was making her self look more edible than ever.

“Um picnic ? Am I early?” he stumbled over his words as his eyes travelled slowly over her full and wet body, her pale creamy skin, her face flushed in embarrassment and anger, her hair wet and curling around her beautiful face.

“The picnic is tomorrow! Today was lazy, pampering Garcia day remember?” she snapped, looking around for something – anything to cover herself with – at that moment Morgan flashed his wide naughty smile.

“I could pamper you princess” his voice husky as his eyes promised so much more, tilting his head to one side as he considered his options.

Penelope laughed, the noise sounding a little off and strained to Derek's well trained ears, he watched her closely as she rolled her eyes at him.

“You think me making love to you all day long would be funny Angel?” Derek asked, his eyes never leaving hers, he saw the shock then the disbelief register in her gaze before they shuttered and he caught a brief flash of pain as she looked away from him.

“Er no, not funny, unrealistic but not funny, just let me put some clothes on and we can go on that picnic now” she told him, her eyes begging him to leave so she could cover herself at last.

“I like you with no clothes on” he put the picnic basket on the end of the bed and walked slowly towards her – she lifted a hand in a stopping motion and then realised what she had done – slapping her hand back in place.

“Stop right there and no more teasing, please” her voice came out in a rush, her face getting pinker as he stepped closer to her.

Running a finger down her smooth cheek Derek smiled at her sexily “Baby girl I haven't even started teasing you yet” 

Garcia shook her head at him “And your not going to get the chance, back off and leave” she snapped, her nerves stretched to breaking point.

“Why? I thought you liked it when I teased you” he asked innocently, he saw her watching him closely and it suddenly hit him – she thought he was playing – really teasing – she had no idea what she was doing to him just by standing there.

“Please Derek” she whispered, her face now scarlet as tears pricked at her eyes.  
Derek leant close to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he said in a whisper.

“Penelope I am serious” 

The colour drained from her face as she watched him take a step closer – his hand touching hers as he lifted it away from her body, he could feel the slight tremor of nerves as he did so. He trailed his hand slowly over her waist, tugging her closer,her skin flushed with goose bumps at the contact.

“Cold?” he whispered in her ear,she shook her head dumbly, shock evident on her face as he lifted her other hand and placed them around his neck, pulling her now naked body flush with his own – Penelope looked up at him.

“Um Derek I am not sure I am understanding what is going on here” 

Derek pulled her closer, and leaned down, taking her mouth in a deep and dangerous kiss, a groan tore from his throat as her teeth nipped at his lower lip, her hands curled in to his neck, pulling him closer as he took her deeper in the dark fever with him.

Derek slid his large hands over her back, down until he gripped her full butt cheeks and pulled her snugly in to the junction of his thighs, he heard her gasp at the contact and then the slow sigh as she wriggled closer when she felt his bodies response to her own.

“Understanding now” he whispered against her throat, he felt her nod in reply, her head bumping his chin as he lifted her easily on to the bed, stripping his own clothes quickly as she lay looking at him , her eyes moving over his sculptured body, firm thighs and smooth skin.

Hearing a clink as his jeans hit the floor Garcia raised an eyebrow and peered over the side of the bed – a small and naughty smile covering her full lips.

Morgan fished the handcuffs from his jeans pocket and smiled sheepishly “Guess I forgot to leave these at home huh?” 

Garcia knelt up on the bed and swiped the handcuffs from his hands, smiling up at him as he knelt down on the bed beside her.

“So you wanna play angel?” he whispered, Garcia nodded, her face blushing slightly at the turn of events but loving every second of them.

Moving back on to the bed he lay back and watched for her next move, loving how shy she had become but his body raring to go.

Garcia moved slowly up the bed, taking first one hand and clicking the handcuff in place threading the other through the bars on her bedstead as she clamped his other wrist shut.

“Feel okay” she asked him, he wriggled his wrist and nodded then smiled at her “ I would feel a lot better if you was touching me though angel” 

Moving closer she placed her lips against his, her breasts just skimming his chest as she touched her tongue to his, he tried to raise himself higher to keep the contact, wanting to touch her so badly he realised that handcuffs was not the best idea – for him .

Moving tantalising closer, deepening the kiss, as Morgan moaned in to her mouth she sucked lightly on the tip of his tongue, she felt his body shudder at the motion and smiled impishly. 

“You are not the only one that can tease baby” she whispered as she began trailing kisses down his body, her small white teeth nibbling on his flat nipples as she moved over him, straddling his body as she did so, she heard his sharp intake of breath and raised her eyes to watch him – he was watching her, his eyes devouring her body as she moved.

As she moved lower down the bed her foot came in to contact with the picnic basket and her eyes took on a gleam that Morgan had never seen before.

“What's in here?” she asked, as she opened the lid, Morgan knew only to well what the basket contained and closed his eyes in frustration.

Pulling out a large tub of ripe strawberries and a tub of cram and another of chocolate sauce – opening the lids she moved back up Morgan's chest and smiled down in to his face.

“Hungry”? She whispered

“Woman don't do this to me” he pleaded, his voice catching as he felt something cold and sticky drip on to his chest.

“Oops I appear to have made a mess” she giggled, looking at the chocolate sauce that she had drizzled across his chest.

“Garcia” he warned tightly as she lent forward and began licking his chest slowly, long wet drags across his chest, nipping at his nipples, her nails trailing lazy circles over his thighs as she moved – she heard his breathing step up and the metallic chink of the cuffs as he struggled for freedom.

She shook her head at him as she picked up a strawberry and held it between her teeth, leaning towards his mouth he took a bite to, chewing once before she brought her mouth down to his, the sensation of the sweet ripe fruit and his baby girl in his mouth had his hands twisting in frustration.

“Undo these things Baby girl” he growled, she raised her head and looked at him, tilting her head in the same way he had earlier.

“And just why should I do that Special Agent Morgan” she asked.

“Because I want to eat you up”his voice low and husky as he told her, his eyes flashing as she blushed at his words, caught between wonder and teasing she faltered for a moment.

Nodding slowly she moved up his body, her breasts level with his mouth as she fumbled the key he had placed on the pillow earlier, Garcia squeaked in surprise as she felt his lips close over her nipple and began to suckle and nibble at her flesh.

She went to move away but he growled deep in his throat “don't move cupcake”. 

She was straddling his chest, her hands fumbled once more with the key before the links popped free, unwinding them from his skin she held on to the bed head for dear life as his hands were now free to roam over her.

They cupped and tweaked at her full breasts, his hands travelling up and down her body, making her feel limp with need as he crushed her closer to him. 

“Morgan I thought I was meant to be teasing you” her voice sounded drugged to her own ears as her words fell from her lips, at that Morgan flipped her under him and devoured her mouth and lips with his own.

“You have been teasing me for seven long years Baby girl” he told her, moving back and looking in to her confused face, she shook her head no once and he nodded at her.

“You must know how I feel about you, everyone else does”

“We're friends, best friends, everyone knows that” she told him, her voice hitching as she felt his hand slip between their bodies to dip inside her wet pussy, his thumb brushing her clit in small circles.

“I think I have proved to you your not just my best friend baby, I love you, I want you and right now? I am going to have you”

Garcia's mind was whirling from so many thoughts and feelings that she couldn't make sense of anything – this was Morgan, studly edible Morgan, her hero, her saviour, her angel fish. How could she not have known, not have realised he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Because you think, scratch that, thought you wasn't good enough and oh good grief that feels good, she thought – her back arching as he pushed 2 long fingers deep inside her, angling them in just the right way to make her squirm and whisper his name.

Derek watched her in awe, he had no thoughts this morning that this is what his afternoon was going to bring, he expected a leisurely lunch in the park with a woman who drove him crazy and had no idea about it.

Now he was going to show her just what they had been missing out on for so long, he pumped his fingers slowly, moving down her body , watching her writhe and moan as he did so.

She was a wonder to watch and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Smiling slightly he knew he couldn't keep his mouth off of her either, dipping his dark head between her creaming pale thighs he took his first taste of her and moaned as she did at the contact, so sweet , so Garcia, he had often imagined himself doing this as she sat at her desk at work, hiding under her computers as he pleasured her beyond measure, he bit back a laugh as he thought that would be a good idea for Monday morning.

Moving his tongue up her slit, pushing in just a little at a time, feeling her hands clutching at his skin, one moment trying to push him away because it felt to good and then drag him closer because it felt SO good, he pushed his long tongue between the folds and was gifted with hearing his name fall from her lips on a long sigh.

Hooking his uppers arms under her thighs he opened her wider, keeping her from wriggling away as he bent his head again and again to lap and tease her pink lips, he could hear her little sighs and moans of delight and pleasure, but he wanted to hear her scream his name and be under no illusion who she was with now, the only one she would ever be with again.

He had never been the possessive sort until he met her, and he knew now no other woman would even factor in an idle daydream.

Sipping and lapping at her lazily, feeling her thigh muscle tighten as her body shook, her back arching of the bed at the feelings he was pushing through her, he heard her sob his name once, and looked up, her eyes were closed and her her head was moving wildly from side to side, not letting herself go, trying to clamp the orgasm down, he gritted his teeth and almost snarled as male pride rushed through him.

Sliding up to her face, making sure his body hovered and teased her own as he did so, her eyes popped open as she realised he had moved, she was struggling for composure, and that just made him want to make her fly all the more.

Leaning up on his elbow next to her, feigning relation, he began to draw lazy pictures on her stomach with his fingertip, she swatted his hands away and tried to cover her full curves from his sight, it was then that he realised why she wouldn't let herself go, why she was holding back, her stupid body issues were still there.

“Do you know what I love about you the most Angel” he told her, his fingers moving over her skin on her fleshy breasts, leaning in to flick his tongue against one of her erect and pebbled nipples.

She watched him and shrugged her shoulders “My eyes?” she joked lamely, confused and still turned on and wound tight like a string.

“Your curves, your flesh, your skin” he told her , kissing along her upper arm, nibbling on her ear as she squirmed away.

“Oh yeah because this is just so attractive” she laughed half heartedly.

“You are all woman Penelope, not bony and angular like some I have dated, when we go out to a restaurant you actually eat a meal instead of ordering one and leaving most of it,you have the most gorgeous breasts, curves that make me want to weep and baby your but? Mmm and that is why I love you,you look like a woman should and this is what I want, this is why I am going to make love to you very soon” he told her, her eyes were still full of suspicion, her body tense.

“I'm too fat” she stated flatly.

“Baby your too everything and I damn well love it” he laughed and watched as her lips twitched and broke into a fit of giggles.

Laughing she didn't see his hand slip between her thighs, her breath caught as three thick fingers pushed inside her, his thumb putting pressure on her clit, his voice whispering dark and naughty promises in her ear, she moaned long and loud, wrapped her arms around him and clung as he began to pump her faster, her hips meeting his hand as she moved them in time, her mouth going crazy under his, he began to nibble and lave around her ears, feeling her shudder and tremble.

“Come for me Baby girl, I wanna hear you” he begged, increasing the pressure and in turn the pleasure he felt her jerk then break apart around him, her inner muscles clutching at his fingers,bathing them with her cum, trying to swallow him up,moving quickly he forced her still shuddering thighs apart and sank his weeping hard cock deep inside her.

Penelope's eyes shot open at the feeling, moaning and bucking under him, her body on a loop of sensations as he sent her flying again, the orgasm crashing through her as she clawed at his back, her hips thrusting up to meet his home, his name tore from her throat on a scream as he moved over her, driving himself faster and deeper, his eyes on hers as she saw the possessiveness cover his face, he was hers and no ones else's and she felt the thrill of that feeling fall through her, she nodded at his silent demand and he closed his eyes as his eyes even as he grabbed the bed stead for more leverage.

Penelope was in wonder of the surging of feelings ripping through her, she felt completely owned and yet completely in control as he slammed in to her time and again, branding himself deep inside her, she raised a slightly trembling hand to his jaw and he looked down at her and his creamy goddess laying below him in all her glory, her body closing around him like a velvet vice as she came again, his own need spilling out of him on a roar, his body shook and jerked as he finally came down to settle over her, his forehead resting in her collar bone as he fought to control his breathing.

Rolling on to his side he took her with him, not breaking the contact of their bodies, still feeling the little after shocks pulsing through her womb.

He ran a hand over her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly, Garcia looked up at him and shook her head in wonder.

“Wow” she laughed and poked him in the ribs when a huge gloating smile crossed his gorgeous face, she poked him in the ribs and he laughed and squirmed away.

“So picnic in the woods tomorrow?” he asked, she frowned slightly then blushed as he whispered throatily in her ear “I know some very isolated and deserted woods baby”


	2. In to the woods

The next morning Morgan crept silently in to the bedroom,sipping his coffee before placing the two mugs on the bed side table. Leaning over the sleeping blonde in the bed he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, watching her wiggle and frown at the contact, her hand moving as if to swat a fly away.

He chuckled softly, then his eyes became serious as he recalled the previous days events, him losing track of their picnic date had led the way to them finally getting together, in bed anyway, he knew she had parted from Lynch a few months before – good – but they wasn't dating, he felt they had to much history for that, he liked to think they could step straight in to a relationship, but now he had to convince his baby girl of that, and she was one hard headed lady. 

Tickling her again he smiled as she grumbled in her sleep,liking the game Morgan slipped back between the cool sheets, curling his arm around her as he pulled her closer, her body curving in to his as if it had been made to lay there. She became aware of the body lying beside her and turned, snuggling against his solid chest, her eyes fluttering open against the harsh morning light.

Derek smiled at her as he saw the memories of the previous night slot in to her memory, the slightly widened eyes, the pink flush that deepened to a fiery red as she ducked her head and whispered.

“Good morning angel fish” 

“I'll show you a good morning” he quipped.

“I think you already showed me a pretty good night don't you?” she chuckled as she raised her head to finally look at him, he smiled slowly and closed the distance between them, taking her lips in a slow and drugging kiss, his tongue slipping between her lips as she gasped in surprise, his slow and through exploration proved to Penelope that the previous night had been no fluke.

He tasted of coffee, and promises and so many things that she had dreamed about that she sighed in pleasure and made a soft moaning noise as he pulled away, his chuckle had her eyes opening again as she considered him thoroughly .

“That wasn't how I expected my pamper day to be you know” she laughed, watching his face as it broke in to a huge smile.

“Wasn't planned baby girl but I am damned glad it happened, are you?” his voice was nervous and Penelope was surprised how unsure he sounded, this was not the Derek Morgan she knew and lusted after.

“I am both amazed and happy it happened, I am wondering what happens now though, are we friends?, lovers?, bed buddies what?.” she queried quietly.

“I think we are all those things and and more don't you baby girl? I know I have wanted that to happen for a long time.” He replied, sliding his hard muscled thigh over hers, watching as her eyes darkened at the contact and she wriggled a little closer.

“Me to” she told him honestly, lifting her face to look at him, smiling as he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss against her lips, she sighed at the contact and tentatively slipped her tongue out to taste his lips, she felt him go still at the movement and almost pulled away.

“Don't” he whispered, taking her tongue in to his mouth he leaned back against the pillows, bringing her with him, her full breasts crushed against his chest, her hair falling around them like a blonde tousled curtain between them and the world, he was surrounded by her scent and it was driving him crazy.

Penelope pulled away slightly, looking down in to Derek's handsome face and just watched him for a few moments, smiling slightly as he frowned at her.

“What's that look for Baby? He asked, tugging gently on a lock of her hair.

“I am just thinking I must be dreaming – OW” she cried as Morgan slapped her sharply on her arse cheek.

“Your not dreaming but your making he horny baby girl, I liked doing that” he chuckled as she poked her tongue out at him.

“Well seeing as we are now officially dating I guess you think you can spank me for real huh?” 

Morgan nodded and gently patted the area he had just spanked, his hand moving in circles across her flesh, feeling her squirm a little at the contact, suddenly he sat up, dragging her up with him and cleared his throat.

“As much as I am tempted to stay in this bed al day with you, I promised you a picnic in the woods and that is just what you are getting” he told her, his voice dipping to a growl as he finished his statement.

Garcia flushed at the implied words.

“I thought you as kidding about that last night, Derek we can't do that!” she laughed as he pulled her from the bed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

“Oh yes we can and we are baby, I have had way to many fantasy's about me and you, and today we are going to start living through a few I think.”

“I have had fantasies to you know” she whispered, moving closer, their naked bodies touching and heating, drawing a single fingernail don't his chest she looked up in to his lust filled gaze and smiled.

“Okay here's the deal, first picnic in the woods and then when we come back its your turn, you thought about me to huh”? He asked softly.

“Oh only about every night since we met cute stuff.” She giggled as she ran in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

“Hey! No fair I was going to share the shower!” he called after her.

“I know! But if I want to get my hands on you with my fantasy baby we need to go have our picnic first” she called back.

Morgan smiled and shook his head at her silliness, grabbing the discarded picnic hamper he went to dump the contents out and search through her fridge to see what he could replenish it with.

A short time later Penelope walked in to the kitchen wearing a simple white and pink dress, cinched in at the waist and low cut to show off her ample cleavage, it was fairly 50's in design so her short white socks and pumps set off the look nicely.

“I'm ready” she called, striking a sexy pose against the counter as Derek turned, his eyes heated as they travelled over her, pausing over her exposed cleavage he dragged his eyes back to her face and smiled.

“Wow now that is a beautiful lady” he told her, walking past her he gave her deep and through kiss, calling over shoulder he would only be five minuets getting ready.

Penelope sagged against the counter and tried to catch her breath, she still could not believe that this was happening ,but if this was a dream or some kind of alternate reality? She hoped it stuck around forever!

An hour or so later Morgan stopped his truck in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed to Garcia.

“Morgan? Where the heck are we sweetie?.” She asked as he walked around and opened her door for her, helping her to jump to the ground beside him, snagging the picnic basket from the seat he just smiled and motioned for her to follow.

Taking her hand they walked in silence for a while, just breathing in the clean air and listening to the bird calls and silence, Garcia lent her head against Derek's arm as they walked, she had never felt so calm and loved in her life – at least not since her parents died.

“How about here?.” He asked, shaking the blanket he had brought with him on to the ground, Garcia just smiled and nodded, he was always caring but this new twist in their relationship she was liking more and more as he tugged her down on to the blanket with him.

Rolling her beneath him he began to kiss her slowly, his lips dragging and nipping her own, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue, his hands sliding down her waist, his large hands treating her so gently.

Garcia ached for him to go faster, his kisses drugging her in to heady heights, the feel of his hands sliding so slowly across her body she wanted him in the worst best way.

“I have always wanted to see you naked in the sunlight baby girl.” he whispered against her throat, his teeth scrapping over her skin with just enough friction to make her moan softly.

Tugging at his shirt she pulled it over his head and tossed it away, her pink nails digging in to firm flesh, he growled in her ear when she did that so she increased the pressure and giggled as he pulled back to look down at her, his eyes flashing fire and lust as he began to ease the away from her skin, Garcia smiled and playfully slapped his hands away.

“I can do that.” she told him, pushing him off she stood and looked down at Morgan laying on his back, his chest bare, making her almost drool ,his jeans looking a little more than snug at his obvious arousal.

Peeling the dress slowly from her body she was delighted when she saw his mouth drop open when he realised she wore nothing underneath, sitting up sharply he took her hand and helped to sit between his thighs.

“Damn woman if I had known what you wasn't wearing we would not have made it out of your apartment.” he grinned, he watched as she moved forward and ran a fingertip over the ridge on his jeans, his head falling back at the subtle contact.

“Baby if you keep doing that I am not going to be responsible for my actions” he moaned as he felt her fingers unzip his jeans very slowly and pull then down his body, he shifted to help her and laughed as she whipped his boxers away to.

“Nice move...” but the words died in his throat as she licked the tip of his cock, falling back on to the blanket he moaned.

Garcia looked up at him and smiled, he wasn't the only one who liked to play she thought, trailing her hands over his thighs, hearing him catch his breath she lent forward and took him in to her mouth again, moving closer her breasts skimmed over his skin as she moved her mouth lower over him, taking him deeper in to her throat, her teeth dragging softly as she drew up.

Morgan shuddered at the contact, his hands fisting in the blanket so he didn't drag her up his body and take her there and then, she was driving him crazy and he was loving every moment of it.

Garcia felt his fingers tangle in her hair, trying to make her go faster deeper but she set the pace and loved to feel him squirm in pleasure, her nails dragging over his heavy balls, the chocked back moans as she surprised him with nibbles licks and deep throated sucks. 

She could hear him moaning her name, could feel his body tense as he fought himself from cuming, she smiled around his cock and looked up at him, he was watching her intently, she winked at him and that was when she knew he had tipped over the edge – he growled fiercely and dragged her up his body.

Sitting up he held her hips and pulled her wet pussy over him, they both moaned and Garcia tipped her head back as he began sucking and nibbling on her breasts, using his teeth against her nipples as she lent back and placed her hands behind her on his knees.

Using the motion to pump her hips over him, her eyes rolled back as she felt him slip a finger between her folds and seek out her clit, she whimpered as he flicked at it. Removing his hands his gripped her hips and moved her faster, her own hand slipping between her thighs to continue his job.

“So damn hot baby” he ground out as he watched her, he could feel himself slipping over the edge and as he came he felt her shudder of release, her cry of ecstasy as her pussy throbbed and fisted around him, the muscles milking every drop from him.

Morgan moved his hands to her back, giving her support as she leaned heavily against him trying to catch her breath, she pulled back and kissed him deeply, her body aching in the most incredible ways.

“I think I need to go to the gym more to keep up with you.” She joked, then frowned as Morgan shook his head.

“Please do not change one bit of you baby girl and tonight I want to take you on a proper date” he told her seriously – he needed to let her know this was not just sex between them, it was real and he was going to feel so proud with his baby on his arm tonight.

Garcia blushed and nodded shyly “I like the sound of that, but only if you promise to stay with me tonight” she whispered.

Derek nodded but he was planning on spending every night with her from now on, it had taken them to damn long to get together to waste another moment being apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments feed the imagination lol


End file.
